Pokémon BW: Aventuras en Sinnoh
by PokeChara
Summary: Touko irá con sus amigos Cheren y Bel a viajar por Sinnoh y conseguir las medallas de gimnasio de esa región pero.. ¿quién sabe que misterios les aguardan? y más en compañía de su nuevo compañero de viaje. - Pero.. ¡¿Por que está N aquí y de donde ha salido!. - ¿Quien sabe? - ¡Tú lo sabes! (Summary raro (?))
1. Chapter 1

La brisa del mar removía su flequillo castaño, era un día soleado y tranquilo, perfecto para unas vacaciones en un barco que era justamente lo que Touko estaba haciendo. Tumbada en una hamaca con un bañador azul y su típica camiseta blanca por encima, aunque ya no llevaba la gorra y en vez de llevar coleta tenía el pelo suelto, tenía unas grandes gafas de sol.  
-¡Que tranquilidad!- dijo Touko cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire y mirando hacia el amplio cielo azul.  
- Ya que estás tan tranquila, ¿no crees que ha llegado el momento perfecto para las explicaciones?- Cheren salio de la nada y se quedó al lado de la hamaca donde estaba tumbada Touko con los brazos cruzados intrigado pero también algo molesto.  
- ¡Que susto!, ¿de donde has salido?- dijo Touko subiendose las gafas de sol e incorporandose con una expresión algo sorprendida.  
- He estado aquí todo el tiempo- respondió éste.  
- Relaajaatee~ Cheereen~, mira en que crucero más bonito estamos- esta vez la que habló fue Bel, que estaba al lado de Touko tumbada en otra hamaca con un bikini con estampados de girasoles, unos gases morados cubrían todo su cuerpo, estos gases eran el humo onírico de Munna, que le ayudaban a relajarse complentamente.  
- ¿Ves?, mira que bien se lo pasa Bel, ¿por qué no puedes hacer tú lo mismo?, además, aunque me hables de "explicaciones" no sabría que explicarte exactamente.  
- Bel es un caso aparte...- dijo mirándola como si estuviese ebria- pero bueno, ¿por que no empiezas por lo que paso esta mañana cuando entraste a casa con.. con.. ¡con N del brazo y dijiste "chicos, tenemos que subir a un barco, no hay tiempo para explcaciones"!, por ejemplo?

Los dos miraron un momento a un rincón a la sombra donde estaba N sentado en una silla con un pequeño Zorua al lado entretenido con una especie de cubo de rubik dorado.

-... ¡Aaaah!, eso.  
- Nada de "Aaaah, eso".  
- Él también se divierte.  
- No te estaba preguntando eso.  
- Lo se, lo se- dijo Touko entre risas viendo que su amigo se estaba empezando a enfadar.

*Flash-back*

_Cheren y Bel estaban en casa de Touko esperandola, su madre había hecho unas galletas y las estaban comiendo mientras las esperaban algo impacientes._

_-Si que tarda, ¿no?- dijo Bel un poco preocupada._  
_- Al menos nos podría haber avisado por el videomisor, cuando se lo propone esta chica puede ser más desorganizada que tú- dijo Cheren algo cansado de esperar, llevaban casi media hora esperando._  
_- ¡Oye!- dijo Bel algo molesta._  
_- L-lo siento.. pero tienes que reconocer que a veces puedes llegar a ser algo desorganizada- esto último lo dijo en voz más baja._

_De repente se escuchó como la puerta se abría de golpe, los dos miraron hacia la dirección del ruido para ver entrar por la puerta a Touko seguida de N._

_- ¡Chicos, tenemos que subir a un barco, no hay tiempo para explicaciones!._  
_- Touko...- empezó la frase Bel._  
_- ...y...- siguió Cheren._  
_- ¡¿N?!- terminaron los dos al unísono asombrados a más no poder._  
_- H-hola..- dijo el peliverde también algo confundido._  
_- Tenemos que darnos prisa o sino perderemos el barco- volvió a decir la castaña ignorando un poco las reacciones de sus dos amigos._  
_- Pero.. ¿como..?- Cheren estaba sin palabras._  
_- ¡Un crucero!, ¿y a donde iremos?- en cambio Bel estaba toda entusiasmada al oir la noticia de Touko._  
_- Pues nos vamos de viaje a Sinnoh- dijo la castaña con una amplia sonrisa y empezando a hablar con Bel sobre los detalles._  
_- ... ¡Esperad un momento!- dijo Cheren levantando la voz pero fue ignorado completamente._

_En ese momento Touko y Bel se miraron y se asintieron para, momentos después, estar las dos al lado de Cheren, una agarrándole de un brazo y la otra de otro. Se fueron por la puerta arrastrándole._

_- ¡¿Por qué soy el único que ve que aquí algo no encajaaaa?!- dijo Cheren mientras era arrastrado por sus dos amigas._

_La madre de Touko salió de la cocina en ese momento, viendo que en el salón solo quedaba N algo confundido y sin entender completamente lo que acababa de pasar._

_-Vaya, ¿ya se han ido?, tranquilo a veces son así, seguro que están en el puerto al sur de Pueblo Arcilla... ¡ah!, antes de que se me olvide, ¿podrías darle esto a Touko?, me parece que se lo ha olvidado- dijo dándole una pokebol reluciente a N sin perder la sonrisa.- Buen viaje- añadió antes de que N saliera por la puerta en dirección al puerto._

*Fin flash-back*

- Aún sigo sin entender de donde ha salido.  
- Me lo encontré.  
- ¡Ni que fuera un Lilipup abandonado!  
- ¡Pero es la verdad!  
- Chiicoos~ si seguí discutiendo no vais a disfrutar del viaje~- dijo Bel, que seguía en su mundo.  
- Esta bien, hare como si fuera algo normal y no le daré más vueltas- dijo Cheren dándose por vencido.  
- ¡Ese es el espíritu!, túmbaté en mi hamaca si quieres, yo me voy a dar un paseo- dijo Touko levantándose de la hamaca y poniéndose su pantalón vaquero y su chalco.- Bel, deberías ir vistiéndote también, dentro de poco llegaremos a Pueblo Hojaverde- añadió antes de irse.  
- Vaalee~- respondió la rubia metiendo a su Munna en su respectiva pokebol con una lentitud extrema.

Después de dar una vuelta por el barco, Touko decidió ir a hacerle compañía a su nuevo compañero de viaje. Seguía en el sitio de antes haciendo lo que hacía antes, tenía que ser muy divertido.

- ¡Holaa!, ¿te diviertes?- le saludó con una gran sonrisa.  
- Si... ¿quieres probar?- dijo el peliverde ofreciéndole el cubo.  
- ¿En serio?, ¡muchas gracias!- respondió Touko con una cálida sonrisa cogiendo el cubo y empezando a girarlo.

Al cabo de 30 segundos...

- ¡Waaa, es imposible!, no se como funciona...- dijo la castaña algo triste devolviéndole el cubo a N.  
- Oh, vaya... quzás a la próx- fue interrumpido mientras hablaba.  
-*¡Atención, antención!, el barco está a punto de llegar a Pueblo Hojaverde, por favor no se olviden de coger su equipaje y esperamos que hayan tenido un agradable crucero con nosotros*  
- Ya hemos llegado.. ¡que bien, vamos!- dijo Touko emocionada.  
- Ve llendo, ahora voy yo tambien.  
- De eso nada- replico Touko cogiéndole del brazo y arrastrandole.  
- E-espera, que ya puedo caminar solo, y otra cosa.. toma- en ese momento le dio lo que la madre de Touko le había dado esa misma mañana.  
- ¡Ahi va! pero si es mi.. un poco más y lo olvido, jeje.  
- Nada de "jeje"- dijo N con el ceño fruncido.  
- Lo siento~ ... buen, vamos- le volvió a coger del brazo.  
- Q-que no hace falta que me lleves a rastras- dijo el peliverde, esta vez con un leve sonrojo.

El barco ya se había parado y ahora estaba en el Pueblo Hojaverde, Touko y N se encontraron con Cheren y Bel que ya habían bajado del barco y estaban esperándoles. Ahora tenían que llegar a pueblo Arcilla para hablar con el Profesor Serbal, ya que Touko iba a retar a los líderes de gimnasio de Sinnoh y quería empezar de cero con un pokemon de la región, pero antes tendrían que encontrar a alguien que les diera indicaciones... o un mapa.

-_ Una pregunta.. ¿cual es el propósito de todo esto?._  
- _Ya te lo dije, te enseñaré lo divertido que es viajar con otras personas y pokemon... pero también... hay una cosa que quiero hacer aquí._

**Es mi primer fic de Pokemon, habrá algo de ferriswheelshipping, espero que me salga bien~**

**Dejar reviews porfaplis, que me motivan a escribir :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Gazapazo!, en el capi anterior confundí Pueblo Arena con Pueblo Arcilla D: me parece que para la próxima vez me revisaré los nombres de los pueblos y ciudades antes de ponerlos.**

**Capitulo 2: La venganza de los Starly**

Pueblo hojaverde era un pueblo precioso, con pocas casas y muchos árboles, todo muy.. verde, lo que le daba nombre al pueblo. Y ahí estaba Touko, a punto de dar sus primeros pasos en una región _nueva_ para ella.

- Uno.. dos y... ¡treees!- anunció la recién mencionada antes de dar un gran salto del borde del muelle al suelo.  
- ¡Qué susto!, ¿por qué has saltado así de repente?- preguntó Cheren, al que casi le da un patatús al ver que Touko aterrizaba a pocos metros de él.  
- Mi primer paso en Sinnoh- afirmó Touko haciendo con su mano la señal de victoria.  
- No sabía que estabamos en la Luna- dijo Cheren en tono sarcástico.  
- ¡Guaaay!, parece como si hubieras escalado una montaña- dijo entusiasmada Bel ignorando a Cheren- ¡yo también quiero!  
- ¡¿Otra ve- intentó decir Cheren pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.  
- Creo que ya es demasiado tarde- dijo N, recordandole que ella había sido la primera en salir del barco y que éste ya estaba lejos en el horizonte.

Por un lado Bel estaba de rodillas pidiéndole dramaticamente al barco que regresara y por el otro estaba Cheren, a quién le rodeaba un aura oscura por culpa de todas las veces que le habían ignorado e interrumpido el día de hoy, creo que los dos estaban un poco melodramáticos ese día, o quizas el humo onírico tenía efectos secundarios. Touko y N por su parte no sabían que hacer, se miraron el uno al otro con cara confundida pero al final lograron sacar del trance a sus dos amigos, no les preguntéis como. Por fín ya estaban listos para empezar su aventura pero al llegar mas o menos al centro de Pueblo Hojaverde se encontraron con un obstáculo en su camino, bueno mas bien un obstáculo rubio se chocó contra ellos.

- ¡Ayyy!- se quejó el chico rubio, del choque había caído al suelo pero se levantó rápidamente- lo siento pero... ¡tengo prisa!- dijo antes de poner pies en polvorosa e irse tan rápido como había aparecido.  
- ¡E-espera!- exclamó Touko un poco perpleja por lo que acababa de pasar, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo que había en el suelo, lo recogió, quizás fuera de ese chico. Lo que recogió del suelo era un papel grapado a una nota. Para su sorpresa el papel no era un papel cualquiera, ¡era un mapa!, y tenía un círculo trazado en una zona específica. A continuación leyó la nota: "_Aviso de última hora: Al parecer se ha visto a un Gyarados Rojo en el lago Veraz_".

- _Así que ese chico ha ido al lago Veraz a por un pokémon llamado Gyarados, ¿eh?. ¡Perfecto!, así podremos devolverle el mapa_- pensó Touko y acto seguido comunicó ese pensamiento a los demás, que estuvieron de acuerdo.

Los cuatro partieron rumbo al lago Veraz, no tardaron mucho en llegar porque con un mapa en su poder, ¿quién podría perderse?. El lago estaba cerca del pueblo Hojaverde así que no tuvieron que andar mucho pero para Touko y Bel cada paso que daban les resultaba emocionante, quizás fuera porque eran de por si muy entusiastas, a diferencia de sus otros dos compañeros de viaje, que eran mas calmados en ese sentido. Ya estaban a punto de llegar al lago cuando...

- ¡UAAAAAAAAAHH!- se escuchó un grito cerca de allí, todos intentaron localizar el origen de ese chillido hasta que lo encontraron subido a un árbol, era una chica de pelo oscuro con un gorro y una ropa que parecía de invierno, pero estaba en problemas, una bandada de Starly le estaban atacanto, la chica no tardó mucho en fijarse en nuestros "cuatro valientes aventureros".- ¡Socorro!.. porfavor.. ayu-¡ayudadme!- gritó a duras penas, intentando no enfadar a los Starly más de lo que ya estaban.  
- ¿Que vamos a hacer, que vamos a hacer, ¡que vamos a hacer!?- Bel corría en círculos intentando pensar en algo, aunque mas bien parecía que había entrado en pánico, porque eran demasiados Starly como para enfrentarse a ellos.  
- Cálmate, Bel- fue el intento de Cheren de calmarla o al menos pararla porque corría tan rápido que estaba creando un agujero en la tierra.  
- ¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó de repente Touko, quién acto seguido empezó a revolver en su mochila hasta encontrar... ¡su pokédex!, la encendió y apuntó hasta donde estaba la bandada.- "Starly. Pokémon pájaro. Este pokémon-"  
- ¡Eso no nos va a servir de nada!- chilló Cheren que había cogido a Bel de la camiseta frenándola, pero ésta seguía corriendo en el sitio.

Parece que el grito que dio el pelioscuro alarmó a los Starly porque dejaron de intentar atacar a la chica subida al árbol y empezaron a mirar a su dirección. Touko le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Cheren, quien se limitó a disculparse gestualmente antes de salir corriendo con todos.. excepto N, que no se movió de su sitio. Al parecer quería detener a esos Starly que estaban yendo directamente hacia él haciendo Ataque Ala, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada fue interceptado por el placaje... ¡de Touko!, que les hizo caer a los dos por una pequeña pendiente rodando como si de croquetas se tratasen.

- ¡¿Pero que... ?!- intentó hablar N, que estaba sorprendido, y un poco mareado por las vueltas, por lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
- Te he salvado la vida. ¡De nada!- dijo Touko con una gran sonrisa.  
- Podría haberlos detenido.  
- O podrían haberte atropellado. Ademas si te hubiera llegado a ocurrir algo malo.. ¡es decir! a uno de mis amigos, no me lo podría haber perdonado, jeje.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a N, ya que nunca antes un ser humano se había referido a él como "_su amigo_".

- ¿Y esto?- Touko se dio cuenta de que había una especie de maletín tirado en el suelo, parecía tener contraseña pero del golpe se había entreabierto... ¡un momento!, ¿golpe?, eso significaba que el maletín debía de pertenecerle a la chica del árbol. Touko abrió el maletín con cuidado para encontrarse en su interior a tres pokebols, cada una seguramente con un pokémon.  
- Esas pokebols contienen a los tres pokemon principiantes de esta región- dijo la chica del árbol intentando no chillar para que no pasara lo mismo que con Cheren hace un momento.  
- ¡Perfecto!- dijo Touko cogiendo una de las pokebols al azar- N, tengo un plan, cuando cuente tres corremos hacia la chica del arbol, ¿vale?.  
- Está bien.  
- 1... 2...y... _¡3!_

N salió disparado hacia el lugar pero para su sorpresa Touko no le seguía, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad quería hacer la castaña. Touko escaló la pequeña cuesta que había bajado rodando anteriormente para después llamar la atención de los Starly con un silbido. N quería detenerla pero desgraciadamente ya era demasiado tarde, en esos momentos todo parecía transcurrir a cámara lenta. Touko sacó al pokémon escogido anteriormente, de la pokebol salió un Piplup que parecía bastante enérgico, aunque al principio se asustó un poco al ver a tanto pokemon volador preparado para atacar de un momento a otro. Le iba a mandar usar el movimiento pistola agua cuando de repente.. de las profundidades del lago.. ¡salió un Gyarados rojo!, todo el mundo le miraba, menos Touko, que por alguna razón no se había dado cuenta de que ese pokemon había aparecido justo detrás suyo, la chica del arbol se quedó tan asombrada al verlo que se le olvidó seguir agarrada al arbol, por lo tanto se cayó de él. El Gyarados rojo también lanzó Pistola Agua, que se combinó con el movimiento de Piplup asustando a la bandada de Starly y haciendo que volaran lejos. Después de aquello el Gyarados se volvió a sumergir en el agua dejando a Touko perpleja porque sabía que un Piplup no podía lanzar un ataque tan potente, pero eso era algo que ya descubriría tarde o temprano.

- Menos mal, gracias.. Gyarados- suspiró N aliviado dejándose caer en la hierba, parecía que lo sucedido minutos le había dejado en un shock momentáneo.  
- Ha sido... ¡genial!, y pensar que todo empezó porque quería atrapar un pequeño Starly, tiene gracia, ¿no?, jeje..je...- la chica podía sentir un aura negativa rodeando a todos los presentes en el lugar, incluso al Piplup y al Zorua de N.- ¡C-cambiando de tema!, me llamo Maya y soy la ayudante del profesor Serbal.  
- Entonces.. ¿ese maletín le pertenece al profesor Serbal?- preguntó Bel intrigada.  
- Si. Aquí están sus últimos descubrimientos. ¡Quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado si se llegan a caer al río!.  
- Pues seguramente se habrían mojado y se habrían vuelto imposibles de leer y.. ¡ay!- Touko empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpida por un codazo de Cheren, quien le hizo saber que era una pregunta retórica y no había que responderla.  
- ¡Ahi va pero que tarde es!, me tengo que ir derechita al laboratorio de Pueblo Arena, venid cuando queráis y os lo agradeceré como es debido.  
- De hecho estábamos yendo hacia- Cheren fue otra vez interrumpido, después de un rato sin interrupciones.  
- ¡Adiooooos!- Maya se fue corriendo más rápido que esos Starly después de recibir el ataque de Gyarados.  
- ¡¿Ella también?!, hoy no es mi día...

Y así, los cuatro se dirigieron a Pueblo Arena, porque aunque no lo quisieran tenían que pasar por ahí sí o sí.

_- ¡Aaaaaah, Toukoooooo!_  
_- ¿Qué pasa, Bel?_  
_- ¡Se te ha olvidado devolverle al Pipluuuuuuup!_  
_- ¡Es verdaaaaaaaad!_  
_- No hace falta que chilléis, si estais al lado._  
_- No creo que alguien que ha sido ignorado todo el día nos deba dar consejos de comunicación._  
_- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo..._  
_- No se por qué os alarmais si vamos a ir de todas formas._  
_- Tienes razón, N. ¡En marchaaaaa!_

**¡Aqui esta el capitulo 2!, he visto que tengo reviews, ahora se que hay al menos una persona a la que le gusta mi fic :D gracias por reviewear (si existe esa palabra y si no... me la invento xD) y los que han leído la historia hasta ahora y todavía no han revieweado, ¡este es el momento perfecto para hacerlo!, acabais de leer el capi, ¿no? decidme que os ha parecido :3**

**Después de esta ****_publicidad_**** tan bonita que os he dejado... ¡viene lo interesante! (?) (He escrito este cap estando enferma, pero eso no es interesante D:) puede que, según vaya avanzando la historia, ponga algo de "Rating M" pero no se si hacerlo porque nunca he escrito algo así antes y lo de los ratings no se muy bien como funciona, pero bueeeeno~... ya veré lo que hago. Me parece que la próxima vez no vuelvo a escribir notas de autor a pie de historia porque me ha quedado muy larga y a ver quien la lee ahora :S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capitulo, ¡que bien! y he visto mas reviews, me alegro tanto que me revieween aunque sea solo unos poquitos *lagrimas de felicidad*, me anima a escribir *^***

**Capítulo 3: El ladrón**

_"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que se me está olvidando algo...?, no me había pasado esto antes..."_

Pueblo Arena. Un bonito pueblo con olor a mar, de hecho, tenía una playa pero no se podía ir muy lejos porque no tenían ningún medio de transporte acuático. Además a lo lejos se podía ver a algunos entrenadores flotando esperando a que llegara alguien para un combate, ¿no cogerían un resfriado si se quedaban ahí todo el día?.. o quizás querrían poner a prueba su salud de hierro. Pueblo Arena y Pueblo Hojaverde no eran tan distintos, los dos tenían pocas casas pero, a diferencia del segundo, Pueblo Arena tenía un centro pokémon y una tienda. Para nuestros cuatro intrépidos viajeros esto era un detalle curioso porque en Teselia las tiendas estaban dentro de los centros pokemon. Justo al entrar al pueblo estaba el laboratorio del porfesor Serbal, así que no tuvieron que caminar mucho. Era un gran edificio con un gran letrero donde ponía: "Laboratorio del prof. Serbal. Investigaciones sobre los pokemon". No se quedaron mucho a contemplar el cartel porque entraron nada más ver el edificio pero cuando ya estuvieron dentro...

- ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- escucharon un grito nada más poner el primer pie en el laboratorio.  
-_ Dejá vu_- pensaron todos a la vez, porque esa clase de grito con ese tono de voz ya lo habían escuchado antes, era de.. ¡Maya!

Ahí estaba, sentada en el suelo llorando y un chico con una gorra roja y una bufanda regañándola.

- ¡¿Pero como te han podido robar y ni siquiera has visto al ladrón?!- le decía el chico.  
- Si que lo he visto pero... ¡no me acuerdo!- le respondía Maya entre sollozos.  
- Hoolaa... ¿es un mal momento?- dijo Touko para llamar un poco la atención y que ya de paso dejaran de discutir.  
- ¡No, no!, es mas llegas en el momento perfecto- respondió Maya, levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia Touko como si nada hubiera pasado.  
- _Recuperación milagrosa_- volvieron a pensar los cuatro a la vez.  
- Esto.. te habías olvidado del Piplup que nos prestaste- dijo Touko enseñándole la pokebol.  
- ¡Y hemos venido a traértelo!- terminó Bel, tan entusiasta como siempre.  
- Así que al final no te han robado nada- dijo el chico un poco más aliviado.  
- Bueenoo..- respondió Maya.  
- ¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó Cheren intrigado.  
- Pues vereis..- empezó a decir Maya- ..¡antes vamos a hacer las presentaciones!, él es Leon- dijo señalando al chico del gorro rojo.  
- Encantado de conoceros, pero Maya.. no cambies de tema.- dijo Leon con los ojos cerrados y algo enfadado.  
- Si no lo estaba haciendo..- hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta y siguió- Como iba diciendo, después de despedirme de vosotros me fui directa al laboratorio, pero de camino me choque con una persona, era un chico más bien bajito, ahora que lo pienso, quizás tuviera mi misma edad. Los demás detalles no los recuerdo, aunque puede que tuviera un tono claro de pelo y ojos. Cuando volví al laboratorio me di cuenta de que me faltaban dos pokémon, un el Piplup que te di y el otro...  
- El que te robaron, ¿no?.

Se escuchó una voz detrás suyo y todos se giraron para ver de quien se trataba, excepto Maya y Leon , que se giraron lentamente y con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

- ¡P-profesor Serbal!, s-si que ha llegado p-pronto- dijo Leon intentando articular palabra.  
- N-no tenías que haber venido tan pronto...como ves.. ¡n-nos hemos encargado de todo, jajajajajaja!- Maya estaba en la misma situación que Leon pero intentó hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
- Eso no les va a funcionar- pensó Touko prediciendo lo que iba a pasar- B-bueno, nosotros yaa... volveremos en otro momento, ¿vale?- añadió cogiendo a Bel del brazo y arrastrándola hacia la puerta, pero antes de que se pudieran ir el profesor Serbal volvió a hablar.  
- ... Parece que no ha pasado nada alarmante mientras no estaba, que alivio- dijo poniendo una expresión seria al principio pero luego poniendo una mas relajada.  
- ¿Eh?- dijeron todos al unísono, se habían quedado perplejos ante las palabras del profesor.  
- ¡P-pero que alivio ni que alivio!, ¡nos han robado un pokémon!, ¡le hemos fallado!, ¡buaaaaaaaaa!- dijo Maya entre llantos.  
- No llores mujer, si no pasa nada, además, según tu descripción del ladrón seguro que es un chico que quería tener un pokémon así que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse- le tranquilizó el profesor.

Touko y Bel se fueron donde Maya, quién seguía llorando como una magdalena, y le dieron suaves palmaditas en la espalda diciendo _"Ya pasó, ya pasó_", mientras Leon hablaba con el profesor Serbal intentando explicarle lo ocurrido y insistiendole que no era culpa de Maya mientras Cheren se quedó mirandoles a poca distancia pensando "_Este profesor.. es mas despreocupado de lo que creía_". N se quedó algo mas cerca de donde estaban las chicas, con su Zorua en el hombro, mirando a una mesa donde se supone que deberían estar las pokebols de los tres pokemon principiantes pero en su lugar había tres huecos vacios...

- Profesor, ¿ahí no debería haber por lo menos una pokebol?- dijo N señalando a los huecos vacíos.  
- ¡Ah!, eso te lo puedo respinder yo- dijo Maya dejando de llorar repentinamente. Otra recuperación milagrosa al parecer.- Pues verás, antes de que llegarais vino un chico rubio con muchas prisas diciendo que quería un pokemon pero como solo quedaba uno cogio ese y se fue. Fin.- añadió lo último con una gran sonrisa. Un chico rubio... con muchas prisas... ya se hacían a la idea de quien podía ser.  
- ¡Ese chico!, se me olvidaba que tenemos que darle una cosa- habló Touko dándose cuenta inmediatamente y saliendo disparada por la puerta principal sin despedirse ni nada.  
- ¡Espera Touko, que nosotros también vamos!- dijo Bel para que no se olvidara de ellos y, junto con N, salieron también por la puerta principal. Cheren se quedó unos segundos antes de irse para despedirse de todos, un poco avergonzado por el comportamiento de Touko, pero tenía un viaje entero para reprochárselo así que no había prisa.

Touko iba tan rápido que tenía que esquivar a los entrenadores que se le cruzaban para retarle a un combate, algunos los esquivaba en zigzag, otros los saltaba, casi atropella a uno y casi pisa a otro que estaba tumbado echándose la se dio cuenta de que su videomisor estaba sonando, pero.. ¿quien podría llamarle a estas horas?.

**Tacháan, tacháaaan, ¿que os a parecido el capi?, yo creo que me ha quedado como un poco capi de relleno, pero quien sabe, quizas conozcais a un nuevo personaje dentro de poco... *voz misteriosa de las sombras: os estaré esperando en futuros capis jejeje*... ¡Oyeee [spoiler]!, ¡que todavia no es tu turno de salir!, ya tendrás tu momento de gloria.. puede (?).**

**Nada mas que añadir, solo que... ¡esperovuestrosreviewsosinolloraréperomerecuperaré milagrosamenteporquemellamoMaya!.. *coge una gran bocanada de aire* ya lo he dicho.. *tos, tos*.**


	4. Chapter 4

**He visto más reviews, ¡estoy emocionadísima!, tanto que quiero responder a los reviews... ¡pero no se como hacerlo!, ni siquiera se si eso es posible D: mmm.. igual podría autoreviwewarme para responderos, ¡pero tampoco se si eso es posible!. Bueeno.. si alguien lo sabe que lo reviewee (?) xDD**

**Capítulo 4: Accesorios, payasos y poké-relojes**

Las farolas iluminaban Ciudad Jubileo, vaya.. ¿ya era de noche?, que rápido pasaba el tiempo. Touko se dio la vuelta pero no vio a nadie siguiéndola, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que quizás.. hubiera corrido un poquiito más rápido de lo normal, decidió no darle mucha importancia y seguir adelante, tarde o temprano se encontraría con ellos, no tendrían que estar muy lejos ya y de mientras ella iría al centro pokémon. Después de caminar un rato llegó al centro pokemon, las puertas automáticas se abrieron dándole la bienvenida, en ese momento escuchó una voz que provenía de detrás suyo.

- ¡Toukoooooooooooooo...!- ¡era Bel!, que corría en su dirección junto con N y Cheren, que les había podido alcanzar pero costándole parte de su capacidad pulmonar. Cuando llegaron a donde estaba la castaña ésta pudo apreciar que Cheren parecía más enfadado que de costumbre, y eso era algo que esta vez no podría ignorar.  
- ¡¿Pero se puede saber por qué te has ido corriendo?!, y encima sin avisar ni nada, he estado a punto de...- y así siguió el sermón de Cheren unos larguíiiiiisimos minutos más, parecía que Touko se iba haciendo más pequeña con cada palabra del pelioscuro, llegó un punto en el que solo podía oir "blablabla".  
- Bueenoo~ creo que es hora de dormir que ya es muy tarde- dijo Bel, para parar al "Tren del Sermón Cheren" y le fue empujando en dirección a donde estaba la enfermera Joy, para preguntar si podían quedarse en una de las habitaciones del centro pokémon.  
- E-espera Bel, ¡todavía no he terminado!- replicó Cheren.  
- Yo creo que sí, me parece que Touko ya ha llegado a su límite- le respondió la rubia entre risitas mientras se lo llevaba. Cuando había dicho que Touko había llegado a su límite no lo decía en broma, pues ésta estaba sentada en el suelo medio-mareada.  
- Touko, ¿estás bien?- preguntó N algo preocupado.  
- ¿Eh..?, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- respondió Touko tambaleándose ligeramente y alargando las últimas letras de la frase.  
- Porque no tienes cara de estar bien- le respondió el peliverde un poco mas serio.  
- ¿Quién es ese tal "Estar bien"..?, ¿y por qué debería tener su cara..?.  
- ¿Lo ves?, no estás..  
- ¡Pero que dices!, nunca me había encontrado mej...o..r..- y con esta última letra se cayó al suelo desmayada.

Un sonido se oía a lo lejos, era como un eco que resonaba en la cabeza de N, quién se acababa de despertar. Miró a su derecha y a unos metros había una cama ocupada por Cheren, que seguía durmiendo. Obviamente las chicas estaban durmiendo en la otra habitación, asi que no le extrañó en lo absoluto. Se incorporó frotándose los ojos con las manos para despertarse más rápidamente y agudizó el oído, deffinitivamente había algo sonando fuera. Se levantó y se puso su ropa de todos los días para ir en busca del sonido que le había despertado. Caminó y caminó por los pasillos del centro pokémon, a cada paso el sonido se hacía más nítido haciendo que fuera cada vez más y más deprisa hasta llegar a un pequeño patio cerrado con unos bancos negros, un camino de baldosas naranjas rojizas y un arbol rodeado de hierba en el centro del patio. Cerca del arbol había un radiocasete encendido, y claro, donde hay un radiocasete encendido hay una persona que lo ha traído hasta ahí y lo ha encendido, y esa persona no era desconocida para N, de hecho era alguien que conocía bastante bien, era... ¡Touko!. Estaba haciendo una especie de ejercicios matutinos con ayuda de una musiquita bastante animada que salía del radiocasete. Aunque claro, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la presencia de N y cuando lo hizo paró bruscamente de bailar y apagó el radiocasete como si su vida dependiera de ello para luego dirigirse a él con una gran sonrisa fingiendo que nada había pasado.

- ¡Buenos dias!  
- B-buenos días..- dijo N algo confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud de Touko, pero se aclaró la garganta e intentó hablar de otra cosa- ¿te encuentras mejor?.  
- Si pero.. no me acuerdo de lo que hice ayer.. que raro- dijo Touko poniendo un gesto de pensar.  
- Te desmayaste.  
- ¡Ah!, es verdad. ¿Y que pasó después?.  
- Tampoco es que pasara nada interesante..- dijo N desviando un poco la mirada. Luego le contó que después de que se desmayara la llevó a su habitación para que durmiera.  
- Mmmmm.. ya veo..- respondió la castaña pensativa- ¡Ahí va!, casi se me olvida, tengo que ir urgentemente a un sitio, ¿me acompañas?.  
- Por supues..- pero antes de que pudiera responder Touko ya le había agarrado del brazo y le estaba empujando a la puerta trasera del patio, que daba directamente a la calle sin tener que pasar antes por el centro pokemon, pero antes de salir del todo Touko se paró y miró a N con una cara muy seria.  
- Sobre lo de antes.. tu no has visto nada de nada, ¿vale?- La última palabra la dijo con un tono más sonriente.

El peliverde se quedó muy sorprendido por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, después de esto Touko siguió arrastrándole todo el camino hasta que en un momento dado consiguió soltarse, ¡meons mal!, porque ya le estaba empezando a doler el brazo. Andaron bastante y no parecía haber un destino fijo hasta que de repente... ¡apareció un señor vestido de negro de la nada!. Touko, del susto, se paró en seco y N, que iba detrás, se chocó con ella perdiendo el equilibrio por un segundo pero sin llegar a caerse. Viéndolo detenidamente no parecía un gángster ni nada parecido, es más, era un tipo joven de pelo marrón, flacucho e inseguro. Se quitó las gafas negras que llevaba puestas para dar una apariencia más amigable.

- ¡Lo siento!, estoo.. quiero decir... ¡sois muy afortunados!, eso, eso.. ¡acabáis de encontraros con nada mas y nada menos que conmigo...!- empezó diciendo con visibles cambios en el volumen de su voz.  
- ¡¿Que tiene de bueno encontrarse con un gángster?!- dijo Touko, que tenía los efectos secundarios del susto que le había dado.  
- Pe-pero.. yo no soy un gángster..*snif*, *ejem, ejem*.. ¡soy un vendedor de pokerelojes!, ¡el aparato más novedoso jamás inventado y con un montonazo de aplicaciones a cual más chula!, y solo te costará... a ver.. ¿cuanto era...?, ¡ah, si!, ¡ES GRATIIIIS!. Solo hay una pequeña pega.. que tendréis que encontrar a tres payasos y responder a sus preguntas, jeje.

Al oír la palabra "gratis" Touko se dio la vuelta como si estuviera programada para ello y se quedó mirando a N con sus ojos más brillantes que nunca, de repente le cogió de las manos con fuerza.

- ¡¿T-Touko?!- se alarmó N, poniéndose cada vez más y más rojo, tanto como una baya Pomaro, y con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
- N- dijo Touko con una expresión seria para cambiar completamente la expresión al segundo siguiente-.. ¡Tenemos que conseguir ese pokereloj!  
- ¿Y p-para eso tenías que cogerme de las manos?- le respondió el peliverde más rojo que nunca escondiendo su cara detrás de su flequillo y apartando la vista ligeramente para que Touko no se diera cuenta de ello, pero fue un esfuerzo inutil porque en ese momento la castaña solo podía pensar en conseguir el pokereloj.

En ese momento salió disparada en línea recta levantando polvo tras de si, N la siguió cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no le estaba cogiendo de las manos, cada vez estaba más lejos de su campo de vista pero no la perdió de vista porque él también era bastante rápido. Touko corría tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que iba en dirección contraria, es decir, por donde había venido y naturalmente acabó llegando al centro pokemon, pero su carrera no fue en vano porque justo al lado del edificio naranja estaba uno de los payasos esperándoles con el primer cupón, pero antes tenía que responder a una pregunta, claro... Mientras dentro del centro pokemon, más concretamente en la habitación el la que habían dormido Bel y Touko se escuchaba un pequeño sonido proveniente de la mochila de Touko, se la había dejado y ella sin darse cuenta... pero ese sonido provenia su videomisor, ¿otra llamada?.

- ¡Bingo! ¡Correcto! ¡Correctísimo, diría yo!. Si el tipo de Pokémon coincide con el tipo de movimiento, ¡la efectividad de este tipo de movimiento es mucho mayor!- dijo el payaso con efusividad- ¡Aquí tienes! ¡Te has ganado un cupón para el Poké-reloj!.  
- ¡Bieeeen!, mi segundo cupón- dijo Touko agitando el cupón con el brazo que lo sostenía levantado.  
- Ya solo nos queda uno, ¿no?- le recordó N.  
- ¡¿Solo 1?!- preguntó el payaso- bueno entonces os dire donde encontrar al tercer payaso, ¡tu entusiasmo es contagioso, chica castaña!. El tercer payaso se encuentra en la entrada de Jubileo TV.

Después de oirlo Touko se dirigió corriendo al lugar, pero N la detuvo antes de que cogiera carrerilla diciéndole que las prisas no son buenas. Así que estuvieron un rato andando hasta llegar a su destino, no tardaron mucho ya que Poké-Reloj S.A., donde estaba el segundo payaso, estaba cerca de Jubileo TV. Al llegar el tercer payaso les hizo la pregunta siguiendo el ñatrón del juego y Touko volvió a acertar, esto hacía en total tres cupones.

- Vaya, por lo que veo ya tienes los tres cupones, ¡enhorabuena!, ahora tienes que hablar con el creador del poké-reloj, que está...  
- ¡Justo aquí!- de repente apareció de la nada un señor que afirmaba ser el creador del poké-reloj.  
- ¡Pero jefe!, no me dé esos sustos, que pueden conmigo.- se quejó el payaso.  
- Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, y además, para algo te pagamos, ¿no?, *ejem*, así que has conseguido los tres cupones... ¡Bien, deja que cuente tus cupones! Voy a utilizar este Poké-reloj... ¡Uno, dos y tres! ¡Bravo! ¡Olé y olé! A cambio de esto, te hago entrega de este Poké-reloj. ¡Si quieres puedes añadir funciones al Poké-reloj para hacerlo más versátil! ¡Tocala pantalla del Poké-reloj y curioséalo a gusto!- al acabar su discurso el creador del poké-reloj/ jefe / ninja sigiloso o como fuera, no le habían preguntado el nombre le tendió su nuevo y reluciente Poké-reloj a Touko, quien se lo puso enseguida y empezó a tocar botones. Después se puso a dar otro gran discurso pero esta vez a su "_payaso de confianza_", y es que le llamó así cuando estaba hablando con él.  
- _Si que habla este señor_- pensaron Touk la vez.  
- Felicidades por tu poké-reloj- dijo N con una sonrisa. Después miró al edificio que estaba al lado suyo, Jubileo TV.- ..., podríamos entrar, nunca he visto unos estudios de televisión y radio por dentro.  
- Mejor.. mejor otro día, ¿vale?- dijo Touko con "cara de circunstancias".

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Touko el porqué de su respuesta cuando las puertas automáticas del edificio se abrieron de par en par saliendo dos personas conocidas de dentro... ¡Chren y Bel!. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, sorprendidos por encontrarse, pero el silencio fue cortado por la efusividad de Bel.

- ¡Toukooooooooo, miramiramira!, ¡lo he ganado en la tómbola!- dijo la rubia, enseñándole una cajita rosa con forma de corazón.  
- Esto es... ¿qué es?- preguntó Touko al ver que no tenía ni idea de qué era esa cajita.  
- Se llama Caja Corazón y sirve para poner accesorios a los pokemon para que estén requetemonos- dijo con orgullo Bel.  
- Así que aquí estabas, y nosotros buscándote por toda la ciudad..- empezó Cheren, esto olía a sermón, por cierto, ¿a que huele un sermón?.  
- ..Y por lo que veo habéis aprovechado para hacer turismo..- dijo Touko con una sonrisa pícara, pero fue interrumpida por Cheren, como dice el refrán:_ El interrumpidor será interrumpido._  
- ¡Y encima se te olvidó la mochila con el mapa que tenías que entregar!.. ¡y va el chico y dice que no lo quiere!, y además...  
- ¿Que no lo quiere?, ¡bien!, ya tenemos mapa- dijo Touko como si les hubiera tocado la lotería.  
- ¿Me estás escuchando...?  
- Que si, que sii, ya te compensaré, ¡además!, la siguiente ciudad a la que vamos es Ciudad Pirita.  
- ¿Y?.  
- Que hay muchas cosas para ver ahí, ¡incluso un museo y unas minas!.  
- Si crees que con eso vas a compensar algo vas lis... ¡oye!, ¡esperadme!- gritó Cheren al darse cuenta de que se estaban yendo sin él, dejandole hablando solo.

Y así sus pequeñas aventuras en Ciudad Jubileo terminaron, ahora se dirigían a Ciudad Pirita donde Touko tendría su primera batalla de gimnasio en Sinnoh, pero esto.. ¡es solo el principio!.

_-*Ring, ring*- se escuchaba el sonido de un videomisor llamando- *ring, ri-bip, bip, biiiip*... ¿Otra vez comunicando?, ya es la segunda vez que le llamo, esta chica... ¿que se supone que está haciendo?._

**Y hasta aquí el cap, ¡antes de nada!, cuando escribí la escena del radiocasete estaba pensando en el 4º ending de Beelzebub, que cierta amiguita mía me lo ha pegado, después me imaginé a mini Touko bailando como Bebe Beel y el resto... ya os lo imagináis. Más cosas, he visto que me habéis preguntado varias cosas O.o no sabía que la parte de misterio me estaba quedando tan bien, espero no chafarla al final D: solo responderé una cosa, que el resto es spoiler xDD... ¡Claro que habrá ferrishwheelshipping!, pero no quiero que se haga tan obvio (igual esa parte no me esta quedando bien por eso (?)). Ya tendrán tiempo de enamorarse, cada cosa a su tiempo.. ¡que acaban de empezar el viaje!, de momento que sigan con sus "aventuras divertidas"~**

**Una ultima cosilla... ¡reviewead ahora y el payaso os dará un cupón para un fabuloso poké-reloj y una caja Corazón totalmente gratis!. - Pero se me han acabado los cupones D: +Podrías habermelo dicho antes, ¿no?**


	5. Chapter 5

**El primer capitulo en el que narro un combate :3 , ¿como creéis que me ha salido?, ¿mal?, ¿bien?, ¿coherente..?**

**Capitulo 5: Enfrentándose a ****_Dave_**

- ¡Que cueva tan oscura!- se quejó Bel. Estaban atravesando la cueva que llegaba a Ciudad Pirita, menos mal que a cierta personita responsable, Cheren, se le ocurrió que podrían necesitar linternas por si no tenían pokemon con el movimiento Destello para iluminar cuevas.  
- No te quejes, Bel. Mira, ya casi llegamos- dijo Touko sonriéndole a su amiga y señalando a lo que parecía ser un punto de luz en el horizonte.

Cada vez estaban más cerca del punto de luz creyendo que ya habían llegado a su destino cuando...

- ¡SOCORRROOOOOO!- el punto de luz se empezó a mover y descubrieron que no era la salida.. ¡sino otra linterna!, y el portador se estaba acercando a una velocidad estrepitosa, al principio no sabían por que y se miraron los unos a los otros confundidos pero a medida que el chico de la linterna y ellos acortaban distancias se podía ver algo detrás suyo, parecía que el chico era perseguido por algo, era..era.. ¿una bandada de Zubat?  
- ¿Esos no son..?- dijo N entrecerrando un poco los ojos.  
- ¡CORREEEEED!- gritó el chico que acababa de alcanzar a nuestros "cuatro valientes aventureros" que procedieron a hacer lo que les había dicho.  
- ¡Esperad!, ¿no estamos yendo en dirección contraria?, ¡¿eso no es retroceder?!- se alarmó Cheren.  
- ¡Que va, que va!, este camino es diferente, ¡por cierto, me llamo Touko!, ¿y tú?- dijo Touko hablando más alto de lo normal, porque estaban corriendo.  
- ¡Encantado, mi nombre es Tetsu!- le respondió éste con el mismo tono de voz.  
- Ya habrá tiempo para presentaciones después- dijo Cheren, poniéndose entre los dos para cortar su conversación y que pudieran escapar de los Zubat sanos y salvos.

La cueva tenía muchos caminos, así que se metieron por uno de ellos para dar esquinazo a los Zubat. Cuando comprobaron que les habían dejado de seguir se pararon para recuperar el aliento, pero se habían alejado tanto que ya no sabían por donde ir, ¡y para colmo habían dejado caer las linternas del susto!.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Bel al borde del llanto.  
- ¡Que maal!, yo me sabía el recorrido del túnel de cabo a rabo- dijo Tetsu- pero sin luz no hay nada que hacer.  
- Yo puedo hacer que haya luz- dijo entonces Touko con una amplia sonrisa, haciendo que todos se giraran sorprendidos.  
- ¡¿En serio?!- dijo Bel con pequeñas lágrimas de alegría.

Touko asintió y empezó a buscar a tientas en el suelo bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Después de un rato de búsqueda encontro dos piedras y empezo a golpearlas.

- ¿Acaso eres una mujer de las cavernas?- dijo Cheren intentando imaginar que era una broma.  
- Si.- le respondió secamente, concentrada en golpear sus piedras.  
- Touko.. deja que te lo diga de otra manera.. ¡eso nunca va a pasar!- lo último lo dijo alzando más la voz y estirándole de los mofletes a Touko haciendo que soltara las piedras.  
- ¡Auuuu!, eso ha dolido- dijo la castaña masajeandose los mofletes bajo la fulminante mirada de Cheren.- Menos mal que tengo... ¡un plan B!- dijo victoriosa, levantandose con las mejillas aún rojas. Después cogió una pokebol de su cinturón de pokebols y la lanzó, sí, era esa pokebol que le dio N por cortesía de la madre de Touko al principio.- ¡Adelante pokebol!- y con un rayo amarillo apareció un Emolga muy animado.  
- ¿Ese es tu plan B?, ¡que mooooonooo~!- dijo Bel intentando abrazar a Emolga, pero éste no se dejo y la esquivaba cada vez que se acercaba.  
- Jajaja- se rio Touko al ver la escena- creo que se ha enfadado contigo por llamarle "mono". Es chica.-añadió. Después Emolga asintió con la cabeza para darle la razón- ¡Emolga, usa Destello!- dijo la castaña, acto seguido el pequeño pokemon eléctrico se iluminó haciendo visible lo que les rodeaba.  
- ¡Genial!, ahora si que puedo sacaros de aquí- respondió Tetsu entusiasmado.

Comenzó a caminar haciendo que Emolga le siguiera, todos iban en fila india uno detrás de otro. No tardaron mucho en ver una luz que les indicaba la salida, ¡y esta vez sí que era la verdadera salida de la cueva!. Ciudad Pirita era una ciudad minera con gran variedad de pokemon de tipo roca y lucha, pero no solo había eso, también estaba su famoso museo y una especie de zona de construcción donde no se sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que se estaba construyendo allí, a no ser que fueras un habitante de la ciudad, claro. Cheren tenía muchas ganas de ir al museo así que lo primero que hizo al salir fue ir en esa dirección, separándose del grupo momentáneamente. Tetsu se ofreció a guiar al resto del grupo a donde estaba el gimnasio pokemon, parecía que se le daba muy bien eso de hacer de guía, pero para su desgracia cuando llegaron les dijeron que el líder del gimnasio no estaba pero seguramente lo encontrarían en la zona de construcción. Así que ahí fueron, después de despedirse de Tetsu y darle las gracias llegaron a la zona de construcción, que estaba llena de Machops, Machokes y Geodudes flotantes junto con trabajadores a los que ayudaban sacando maateriales y rompiendo rocas.

- Perdona, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar al líder del gimnasio?- preguntó Touko a uno de los trabajadores que estaban dentro de la cueva artificial.  
- ¿Te refieres a Roco?, claro, está ayudando con una gran roca un poco más abajo- le respondió el trabajador.  
- ¡Muchas gracias!- agradeció Touko sonriente.  
- Asi que se llama Roco..- dijo Bel con gesto pensante cuando ya se habían alejado un poco de aquel trabajador.  
- ¿Que tiene de malo su nombre?- preguntó Touko un poco confundida.  
- ¿Eh?, ¡nada, nada!, simplemente me parece un poco.. no se, ¿obvio?- respondió la rubia con la mano derecha en la barbilla.  
- ¿Que nombre te hubiera gustado que tuviera?- preguntó una voz misteriosa, Touko y N se giraron en dirección a esa voz y descubrieron que era un joven adulto de cabellos rojizos que le sobresalían por debajo de su casco amarillo, llevaba un mono de trabajar gris y amarillo. Bel no se giró a verle y en vez de eso siguió a su bola contestándole a la pregunta que le había hecho.  
- Pues.. no se.. quizás... ¿Dave?- respondió la rubia haciendo pausas para pensar.  
- ¡Jajaja, buen nombre!, estoy pensando en cambiarmelo- con esas palabras se desveló la identidad de la voz misteriosa.. ¡era Roco!. Las chicas se quedaron en shock, Bel pensaba en lo que acababa de decir y qué pasaría si se lo hubiera tomado mal. Pero para su sorpresa el joven lider no se enfadó en absoluto.- Tranquilas, no me mireis así, un fallo lo puede tener cualquiera- dijo llevándose el brazo a la nuca- Habéis venido a por un combate de gimnasio, ¿no?.  
- ¡Si!, he venido a ganar mi primera medalla de gimnasio de Sinnoh- dijo Touko entusiasmada.  
- Pues combatiría contra ti encantado peero.. tengo un pequeño problemilla.  
- ¿Un problema?- dijeron los tres al unísono.  
- Si, ¿veis esa gran roca?- dijo Roco señalando un gran pedrusco que al parecer cortaba el paso a una especie de túnel más profundo- pues el otro día hubo un derrumbamiento, se cayó esa roca y ahora no podemos moverla de ahí, lo malo es que no podemos seguir con las excavaciones hasta quitar la roca- terminó la frase con un suspiro.  
- ¡Oh, no!, ¿y ahora que haremos?- dijo Touko algo desanimada.  
- Touko.- dijo Bel en ese momento poniendole a Touko una mano en el hombro- vamos a hacerlo.. ¡vamos a mover esa roca!- y acto seguido las dos se pusieron una a cada lado de la roca y empezaron a levantarla.. sin exito.  
- Chicas, si quereis.. os puedo ayudar- dijo N al mirar sus caras rojas por el esfuerzo y que no habían conseguido mover la roca ni un milímetro.  
- Imposible. Hemos utilizado excavadoras incluso, pero nada ha dado resultado- respondió Roco. Ahora Touko se hacía la siguiente pregunta: "_¿Como habrían podido meter una excavadora aquí abajo?_". Pero esta sería una pregunta sin respuesta.  
- Yo ayudaré de otra manera..- en ese momento su Zorua acompañante saltó de su hombro transformándose al instante en un gran Hariyama que con el ataque Puño Certero partió la roca en dos de un golpe limpio, después esas dos mitades se rompieron en múltiples cachitos. A continuación, el Zorua volvió a su apariencia habitual y a su hombro habitual de un salto.  
- ¡Wow!, me pregunto como no se nos ocurrió eso antes, ¡bueno!, lo prometido es deuda, seguidme.- dijo Roco guiándoles hacia su gimnasio.

Cuando llegaron Roco les llevó a una sala donde había un "rectángulo para combates", también había unas gradas, que estaban totalmente vacías, donde se sntaron N y Bel para ver el combate inminente. Una vez llegaron todo el mundo a sus respectivas posiciones el joven líder de gimnasio anunció el comienzo del combate. ¡Primer combate: Geodude contra Piplup!. La ventaja de Piplup era evidente así que ganó el combate facilmente, primero esquivó unos cuantos ataques de Geodude, no eran de tipo roca porque Roco sabía que esos ataques no le harían nada, usó algunos como Placaje y Ataque Rápido pero al final fue derrotado por Piplup. ¡Segundo combate: Onix contra Piplup!. En este también tenía ventaja de tipo pero le sería más difícil ganar ya que la diferencia de tamaño era considerable, y además, Piplup ya estaba un poco cansado por el combate anterior, que aunque lo ganó facilmente esquivar ataques cansa bastante. Pero Touko no se dio por vencida, y menos con su qurida amiga Bel animándola desde su asiento, seguramente estaría dejando sordo al pobre N con los chillidos que pegaba pero bueno, un ánimo es un ánimo y la intención es lo que cuenta por mucha contaminación acústica que provoque. El Onix empezó con un Golpe Cuerpo que cubrió casi toda el área del rectángulo, Piplup lo consiguió esquivar por los pelos, quedándose en una esquina, pero no se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba acorralado. El Onix hizo otra vez el mismo ataque de antes pero justo antes de caer Piplup se subió a su cabeza de un salto y empezó a correr por su cuerpo de serpiente. Onix se dio cuenta de sto y se levantó rápidamente para después sacudir su cola, donde había llegado Piplup levantándolo en el aire y dejandole en el lugar perfecto para un ataque directo, pero en ese momento... ¡Piplup usó el ataque Burbuja dándole de lleno y debilitándole al instante!. Con esto Touko consiguió su primera medalla de gimnasio a manos del lider de Ciudad Pirita Roco.

- Vaya... mira que perder contra alguien que no tiene ni una sola medalla de gimnasio... Pero es lo que hay. Tú has combatido bien y yo, no tanto. Y punto. Según el reglamento de la Liga Pokémon, tengo que darte la medalla del gimnasio, porque has batido al líder. O sea, a mí. ¡Aquí tienes la Medalla Lignito de la Liga Pokémon!.  
- ¡Genial, mi primera medalla!- anunció Touko victoriosa.  
- Enhorabuena.  
- Hombre Cheren, ¿donde te habías metido?, te has perdido un montón de cosas- dijo Bel con una sonrisa en la cara.  
- Con esa sonrisa hasta parece que te alegras de mi ausencia, además si me lo he perdido ha sido por culpa de la insistencia de cierta personita- respondió Cheren, mirando de reojo a Touko como celebraba su más reciente victoria con Piplup y Emolga antes de meterlos en sus respectivas pokebols- Bueno ya no importa, os traigo malas noticias.  
- ¡Qué mal!, te dejamos un día suelto y nos traes desgracias, a la próima te vienes con nosotros- dijo Touko con un tono bromista.  
- ¡No es una desgracia!, dejadme terminar, ¿y que es eso de "dejar suelto"?- replicó Cheren intentando no olvidar lo que les tenía que decir.  
- Continúa, continúa- respondió la castaña.  
- *Ejem, ejem*- se aclaro la garganta el pelioscuro, no sin antes gruñir por lo bajo intentando no ponerse de los nervios.- La mala noticia es que solo hay una salida de Ciudad Pirita que no sea la de la cueva, y la única forma de cruzarla es teniendo una bicicleta así que tendremos que.. dar toda la vuelta.  
- ¡¿Quéeeeee?!- dijeron Bel y Touko al unísono.  
- ¿No hay otra salida?- preguntó N.  
- Chicos...- dijo Roco que había estado ahí todo el rato y creía que le habían olvidado- si buscáis a alguien que vende bicis podríais hay un vendedor en Ciudad Vetusta, ¡y también hay un gimnasio!, tendríais que dar toda la vuelta, sí, pero creo que merece la pena la caminata, ¿no os parece?. Mirar, aquí está Ciudad Vetusta.- dijo Roco sacando un mapa y señalando el lugar.  
- Bueno, tampoco esta tan lejos... relativamente hablando- dijo Touko intentando dar ánimos a los demás- ¿A qué estamos esperando?, ¡vamos!.  
- Antes de que no vayamos, te habías olvidado de coger una cosa en el laboratorio Touko, te lo habría dado antes pero te fuiste con N, después con Bel y luego...- hizo una pausa al ver de que ya se estaban marchando a toda prisa-.. ¿pero que..?, ¡volved, esperaad!, ¡que manía con correeeer!.

Y así siguieron su camino hacía Ciudad Vetusta, pero antes debían pasar por Ciudad Jubileo otra vez y... Pueblo Aromaflor.

_Nº total de llamadas de videomisor: 7..._

**Igual he tardado un poco más en actualizar, es que empieza mi "época de exámenes", es decir, +estudio-ordenador=-escribir T^T Pero intentaré sacar tiempo para continuar, ¡no os voy a dejar a medias! D: **

**Mas cositas, mas cositas~ estoy pensando en hacer algún que otro especial, ¡ya tengo pensada la historia y todo! igual también hago algún corto de vez en cuando al finalizar los caps, pero todavía es solo una idea. Si hago un especial seguramente haré uno de Halloween ya que dentro de poco es ese día tan terrorífico donde la gente se disfraza y hace locuras *ejemejempedircaramelosejemejem* mmm lo malo es que nunca he escrito nada de miedo y no se como quedará xDD pero bueeeno, se intentará~**

***Publicidad*: Si dejas reviews hoy a las 3:33 de la madrugada recibirás la videollamada que te spoileará toda la historia... o no (?)**


End file.
